


Riding the Dragon High

by Lavavulture



Series: Cadash Is Actually a Tender Poet (which explains all the booze) [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavavulture/pseuds/Lavavulture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull just helped kill a High Dragon and wants to celebrate.  Cole doesn't really care about killing dragons but he's always willing to help out a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the Dragon High

**Author's Note:**

> Because I included a Cadash Inquisitor that romances Josephine in this it ended up being a prequel of sorts to my other story [Kriegspiel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3729979), which has Cullen/Cole/Iron Bull in it. It's completely unnecessary to read that one too but they do fit together loosely.

Iron Bull had just helped kill a motherfucking dragon and he really wished that everybody else would get as excited as him. This was the time for an orgy if there had ever been one but his companions were lazing around the fire like they were tired or some bullshit.

“We just killed a High Dragon!” Iron Bull jostled Cadash and the dwarf spilled a large portion of the mead he’d been drinking.

“Shit, Bull, I know. I was there. That’s why I’m drinking.” Cadash narrowed his bright eyes at Iron Bull and refilled his drink. Despite his irritation he also refilled Bull’s empty cup because he was a really nice guy under his Carta thug exterior.

“Damn,” Iron Bull said, caught back in that final moment when Solas had zapped that great lizard between her huge eyes and she’d let out her last breath.

He looked around the camp, feeling a wave of affection for everybody there that was somewhat non-sexual in nature. He still wanted to fuck every person he laid his eye on but he also was just happy to being sharing this moment with them. He wanted to share this happy moment and then get down to fuck town.

Cadash definitely wouldn’t go for it, not unless Iron Bull became curvy and Antivan and female and was actually just Josephine in disguise.

Solas was sipping his mead like they were at a fancy dinner party and he was trying to fade into the background so he could go home early. Iron Bull liked the mage’s voice and he thought that cool exteriors usually hid freaky sexual deviant interiors but he didn’t think he could talk him into it.

Then there was Cole who was sitting hunched over next to the fire and holding his cup very close despite the fact that he’d yet to drink any of it in the past hour. If he suggested it Cole would probably just look up at him with his sad eyes and tell him about some tragic event from his childhood that Iron Bull had successfully repressed.

Which was a shame because the kid was cute in an awkward way, with his bony limbs and hang-dog face. Iron Bull wouldn’t mind introducing him to his own High Dragon and seeing if he liked it better than Candy’s luscious tits. He would bounce him on his dick so hard he’d be randomly going invisible for weeks.

Iron Bull enjoyed that thought for a moment and then froze when Cole actually turned his head towards him. He was peeking at him wide-eyed under the brim of his hat.

Well, shit. Iron Bull felt bad for all of a second and then decided that if the kid was going to read his mind after he’d repeatedly asked him not to, Cole was just going to have to deal with him sometimes thinking of breaking him in half with his cock. Honestly Cole was lucky he didn’t put him over his knee for violating his private headspace all the time.

Cole hurriedly turned his head back towards the fire and Iron Bull grunted in satisfaction. But then he noticed the red flush creeping up the back of his neck, visible now since Josephine had finally gotten a good look at him and decided to chop half of his hair off.

That was interesting. Iron Bull pursed his lips and thought as hard as he could in Cole’s direction. He didn’t know if it worked like that but he filled his head with every lurid fantasy he could come up with, many of which he realized he could do because Cole was limber as fuck.

Cole stood up in the middle of Cadash’s story about Josephine’s terrifying doll closet. He was fidgeting with his hands as everyone turned to look at him.

“I’m going to bed,” Cole told them all in a rushed voice.

“Are you all right, Cole? You look flushed.” Solas was running his sharp eyes all over Cole’s face and he lowered his head, hiding his expression.

“I’m fine,” Cole assured him and hurried away.

Now Iron Bull really did feel bad because Cole was a nice demon and he’d made him uncomfortable with his mental porn theater.

“I’ll go check on him,” Iron Bull said. Everybody just looked relieved that he was taking his amplified dragon-killing energy somewhere else so that they could fucking relax already.

He poked his head into Cole’s tent with every intention of apologizing for being a horny jerk but instead as soon as he glanced in, he froze. Cole was crouched half-hidden behind a table, his hands disappearing into his lap as he pulled frustrated whimpers from deep in his throat.

Iron Bull was in the small tent before he could even think, looming over Cole as he glanced up. His pointed face was red and confused.

“What do we have here?” Iron Bull leered at the bulge in his leathers. “See something you liked?”

“People imagine bodies together all the time, pressing and pushing and pulling, but I’ve never been in those thoughts. You made me be there, clutching at you, begging.” Cole shuddered, his hand returning to press into his covered erection. “You thought of burning and it made me burn.”

Iron Bull pulled Cole roughly to his feet, trapping him between the table and his large body. He cupped him firmly and grinned as he cried out in shock. “You’re saying this is my fault? I got a demon hot by thinking too loud?”

He began rubbing into him with his palm and Cole grabbed his arms for support. “Thoughts aren’t loud, they’re sharp and they stick through intentions and desires. Oh!”

The last was said as Iron Bull lifted Cole up onto the table and pressed his own hard length against him. “You better tell me to get out before I get this out.”

“No!” Cole wrapped his strong legs around Bull’s waist, holding him closer. “Stay and help me! I don’t know how to be lost and taken.”

Iron Bull growled and kissed him, more a savage clash of lips and tongues. Cole wasn’t beautiful like Cullen or Dorian but he was an otherworldly creature. He was a virtue shaped into flesh and bone, walking the razor’s edge between humanity and abomination. He was wild and deadly and Iron Bull thrilled at the thought of mastering him.

“I’ll show you. I’m the Iron Bull. I kill dragons and fuck demons and nothing frightens me.” Iron Bull yanked off Cole’s shirt. He was rewarded with Cole leaning up and biting into his shoulder, teeth drawing blood and his pink mouth moaning hard into the wound.

“I am a demon.” Cole panted, lifting up as Iron Bull pulled at his leathers. “I’ve torn and tormented and wanted to do more. Keep them safe from me, the Iron Bull, don’t let me hurt anyone.”

Naked Cole looked more and less human at the same time. More in the way his body was sweat-slick and arching under Iron Bull’s hands as he felt his way into him. Less in the way his eyes were like blank sheets of glass, not looking at him but looking in him. He had a demon touching all the most tender parts of his mind and it made his blood run hot and thick with lust.

Iron Bull hurriedly loosed his own trousers and grabbed a bottle of oil from the table. He spilled half in his haste but poured the other half over his thick cock, generous with his preparation. He was lined up with Cole’s entrance in a quick moment and pressing in a moment later.

Cole threw his head back on the table and let out a high, keening wail as Iron Bull forced his way into tight flesh. Iron Bull might have felt ashamed at this brutal deflowering but Cole dug his broken nails into his shoulders and pulled him closer.

“She flew over oceans and kingdoms and centuries and you killed her, the Iron Bull,” Cole managed out between gasped moans, meeting Iron Bull’s hard thrusts even more violently, moving as though he wanted to break his body against him. “All of her terrible power torn away because she was dangerous and you were what was needed to destroy that danger.”

“Fuck!” Iron Bull covered Cole’s mouth with his own once again, swallowing down his own thoughts as he fucked into him. The table creaked and cracked beneath their weight and Iron Bull reached down, gripping Cole firmly in his dragon-slaying hands and lifting him up. The new angle made Cole shriek, his body going tight as tripwire around Iron Bull.

“You could destroy me too, the Iron Bull,” Cole murmured into Iron Bull’s ear, his hands coming up to grip his horns so that he could meet his thrusts.

“Damn right,” Iron Bull snarled and came, thick and deep inside him. Cole moaned at the sensation or perhaps at the feel of Iron Bull’s climax inside his head and came with him.

Iron Bull held him up for a few moments longer than their shaking bodies necessitated but he eventually lowered Cole to the ground.

As the euphoria from his orgasm faded into sleepy satisfaction Iron Bull began to really realize what he’d just done. He looked down and almost winced at Cole’s appearance. The kid looked like he’d been savaged, hips and mouth bruised, blood slipping down his thighs along with his white seed. By contrast his face was almost serene, eyes half-closed.

“Shit, Kid,” Iron Bull said and then didn’t know what to say. Sorry your first time was like you were rutted by an angry druffalo probably wasn’t the best comfort.

Cole’s eyes popped open and they were back to focusing on him, wide and curious. “I don’t think the druffalo rut when they’re angry. They’re really very nice if you don’t try to hurt them.”

“I shouldn’t have done that.” Iron Bull tried to back away but Cole followed his arms, pressing his face to his chest. He licked at the wound on his shoulder and Iron Bull shivered.

“But I liked it,” Cole said and there was a dark satisfaction in his voice. “You saw all of me and you still wanted to look.”

Iron Bull pondered that for a moment and then did a mental shrug. He had fucked a demon after all, even if he was a friendly demon that mostly just wanted to help people. He supposed he should just accept it at face-value and move on.

“Next time can we do that on a bed? I’ve seen lots of people press into each other there and it seems like it would be softer. And then it’s easy to sleep after.” Cole was turning his face up hopefully towards him.

Iron Bull blinked and then sighed. He kissed him lightly on the mouth. “Why do I feel like I’ve just made one of those deals mages always make before they become giant monsters?”

“I don’t know, the Iron Bull. Why?”

Iron Bull chuckled and brought Cole down onto the bedroll with him. “Nevermind, Kid. Let’s practice a little for that bed idea.”

“All right, but Solas wants to come in and ask if I’m feeling better so we should practice quickly before he finishes his drink.”

“Oh, fuck.”


End file.
